


today's kisses

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FILLING UP THIS TAG!!!!!, Fluff, M/M, a lot of kisses, chensung if you squint, greasy and loads of kisses, i feel like five people support this smh, i love markren sm my children, implied nohyuck, jaemin the playboy, please give more love to this ship pls pls, tbh idk what this is, they're feeding me so well these days, trademark symbol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a kiss in the morning, a kiss in between classes, a kiss during lunch, and a kiss on the way back home.





	today's kisses

"mark!" renjun calls out, running towards his boyfriend who stood in front of his gate. mark looks up from his phone and grins when he sees the other, opening his arms for a hug. renjun hugs him briefly before pulling away. "did you wait long?"

the canadian shakes his head and intwines his hand with renjun's. "not at all. i actually just got here five minutes ago." 

renjun hums and nods, starting to walk towards the school. "so uh, did you tell jeno to ask donghyuck out already?" 

mark freezes and looks at the latter, smiling sheepishly and nuzzling closer to his touch. "maybe not?" when renjun gasps and raises his hand to hit him, mark yells out. "hey, hey! i haven't had the perfect timing to tell jeno-"

"perfect timing my ass!" renjun repeatedly hits his arm, huffing. "i already told donghyuck jeno likes him! now the whipped asshole wouldn't even shut up, constantly asking me if jeno would ask him out soon. i knew i shouldn't have trusted you when you said you'd take care of jeno- no! no kisses for you." the chinese dodges when mark leans in to kiss him, forcefully pulling himself away and staying at least five feet away from his boyfriend.

"babe!" mark whines, pouting. they continue bickering until they reach the school, eventually shutting their mouths when jeno and donghyuck joins them. 

"okay, i'm headed to biology class now! where the fuck is na jaemin?" mark grumbles.

"i bet you he's flirting with lee chan again." jeno rolls his eyes and donghyuck nods in agreement.

"wow, the na jaemin? stuck on one guy for three days? unheard of." mark sighs dramatically. he looks at renjun before quickly stealing a kiss, leaving the younger flustered. 

"lee minhyung!"

-

"hi, boo!" mark slings an arm around renjun, causing him to jump. five minutes before the bell and the older still makes his way to the other side of the building to see his boyfriend.

"you scared me." he replies, slapping mark's arm for the nth time that day. the other pouts in response and pulls renjun in a hug. "babe, you have less than five minutes. head your way to mr. moon's class before you get your ass whipped." 

"you're the one that can whip my ass," mark says a matter of factly, and renjun looks up to flick his boyfriend's forehead, pushing him away. 

"fuck you."

"gladly, babe." mark grins, grabbing renjun's hand to pull him closer again. he puckers his lips and closes his eyes, pointing to his lips. "i've only had one for today and i'm deprived." 

renjun sighs and leans in, pressing a short but sweet kiss to mark's lips. the latter places his hand on the back of renjun's head, deepening the kiss.

a cough interrupts them and they turn around to see jeno, leaning on one of the lockers and raising one of his eyebrows. "so are all of you done yet because," he pauses to look at his watch- "it's 10:59am and i'm pretty sure the bell rings in a minute." 

mark curses under his breath and steals another kiss, rushing to his next class.

"that's gross of you." jeno comments as he walks over to stand beside renjun.

the older barks out a laugh and starts walking, "you're just jealous because you don't have the balls to ask donghyuck out."

-

jisung sneers at the gross couple in front of him. with his chopsticks still inside his mouth, he turns to chenle and pokes his arm. "lele, when are you going to start being that sweet to me?"

chenle pretends to think and pauses dramatically, "how about... never?" he grins and turns back to continue his game with jaemin.

"guess who has a fucking boyfriend!" jeno comes in the cafeteria with donghyuck and grins the widest grin renjun has seen all his life.

"let me guess," mark starts. "you and donghyuck? hm. whatever, me and ren are still better." he turns to renjun and squishes his face, leaning in to repeatedly kiss his lips. jeno and donghyuck only roll their eyes before taking their seats.

"fuck off." jaemin comments and chenle glares at him, mumbling along the lines of 'leave them alone, it's cute.' ( _"what about me, lele?" jisung pouts. the chinese ignores him.)_

"huang!" one of the guys from renjun's art class, seungcheol, waves his hand over. "we have results for the art contest last week! me and tzuyu are also planning on heading over to literature together. wanna come with?" 

renjun looks at his boyfriend for approval and mark nods. "you need to kiss me first." he says rather loudly, causing everyone to look up from their food. jaemin fake gags.

the younger blushes but places a rushed kiss to mark's lips, hurrying away to seungcheol's table.

-

"renjun!" mark places his hands on the said boy's shoulder, earning a scream and a slap on the face.

renjun hurriedly hugs his boyfriend's head, "i'm sorry! it was out of reflex and you scared me. i told you not to do that." 

mark only pouts and places a hand on his cheek. "it needs a kiss."

the younger doesn't complain and kisses his cheek.

"and here." mark points to his lips. renjun opens his mouth to protest but mark cuts him off. "it kinda got hurt too, you know. your hand touched it." 

renjun grumbles but kisses him anyway. the older grins wide and pulls him in for another kiss. "alright, let's go home!"

**Author's Note:**

> go to the markren tag on twitter and you'll be blessed. there was so much during the eating live i aaaaaaaaa


End file.
